Deserved Better
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: Early birthday present fic for my kohai. Basically, Marth tries to defend Roy's honor, but ends up putting the redhead in the hospital. Good job, Marth. Good job. MarthXRoy fic.


Everything © their respective owners

.-.=:=.-.

KN: Happy early birthday, kouhai! I know you're having an absolute shit semester right now, and I don't think I have enough time to post this on your actual birthday, so take the story now. Maybe it'll help you get through the week. You're almost there.

 **Warning:** MarthXRoy. And haters. Some lewd comments. Some expletives. Blood and violence. And Marth.

.-.=:=.-.

"Such a waste…"

"Don't we have enough Fire Emblem characters in the roster?"

"And another Marth clone! As if Lucina wasn't enough!"

"When did Super Smash Brothers become such a weeb anime game?"

"Hey, Marth, how does Target Blast work?"

Marth snapped his attention to Roy, hearing the redhead's voice among the many distasteful remarks he was silently fuming about. He offered the redhead a small smile and got one in return.

"It's a little bit like the Home Run contest, except you're using a bomb instead." Marth started to explain. "You'll need to do some trial and error first, but you have to figure out how much damage you want to wrack up on the bomb before you launch it off the platform. The aim is to destroy the targets on the field in front of you. Here, I'll demonstrate."

Marth stepped on the warping platform and gave the younger lord a small wave before he warped to the Target Blast platform. Roy stepped up to the stadium's viewing glass, pressing both hands onto it. The stadium didn't always have a wall of glass around its viewing perimeter, but it became necessary when explosion of the debris from the shattered targets and crates started falling on the audience.

"Who would actually get his DLC?"

"Probably the fangirls. Shallow _bitches_ as always!"

"Why get Roy when you already have better Fire Emblem fighters, anyway?"

Roy glanced at the floor briefly before looking up to watch Marth start slicing the bomb. The Altean lord looked impossibly more graceful than usual, and it helped Roy ignore the comments that he suspected were intentionally loud enough for him to hear. The redhead smiled when he saw Marth do a quick taunt before launching the bomb off the platform.

' _It's things like that that make people think you're a show-off, you know.'_ Roy chuckled. _'But then again, you only do that when you have someone you're trying to impress.'_

Marth repeated his performance for the second round, but this time, he knocked the bomb towards the back wall, launching it at an angle to take out a cluster of targets that was closer. He ended up destroying about 75% of the targets before he warped back.

"Tch, I launched it too late that time…" Marth shook his head.

"Are people actually supposed to destroy all the targets?" Roy asked. "It seems a little tough to me…"

"Well, it _has_ been done, actually." Marth nodded. "Don't tell me you don't think you can figure it out?" The older lord smirked.

"I bet I'll get a higher score than you!" Roy pouted. "Just watch!" He strode to the warping platform, giving Marth an excited smile before he warped to the Target Blast platform.

Marth watched him materialize on the platform through the glass, finding himself smiling just as much.

"Fire Emblem is too popular now. Roy getting in just proves it."

"Why couldn't they give more love to the other titles that deserve it more?"

"You know, I bet there's some shady shit going on."

"Shady?"

"I willing to bet some slut had to do some sleeping around to get their way."

Marth turned his attention towards the conversation so fast, his neck nearly snapped. He gripped the hilt of his sword, and grit his teeth. Some small part of him thought better of it, and he paused, slowly taking a deep breath that was all too quickly exhaled through clenched teeth. His grip tightened as he tried to remain calm, but the direction of that the conversation was… _was_ _stupid_! It was absurd! What kind of…hypothesis – if you could even call it that – was that supposed to be?!

' _Calm down, dammit, they're not worth it!'_ Marth reluctantly loosened his grip.

"You think it might've been Roy?"

Marth's jaw dropped.

"Oh hell, if all those faggy fics are anything to go by, he's probably sucked _someone_ off."

"It probably wasn't just his mouth that was taking it either."

"Hahaha, yeah…"

Marth stepped forward, weapon already drawn. He was so focused on slitting someone's slanderous throat, he didn't notice Roy had returned from the Target Blast platform. The redhead's satisfied smile and comment on his performance dissolved into a small, open-mouthed frown, realization dawning on him with shock and horror. He rushed forward before he could think about what he was doing.

"Marth, don't-!" Roy's warning stopped mid-sentence as he forced himself between Marth and an unsuspecting stadium goer.

"Whoa, what the he-?!"

Marth had already swung his blade, burying it into Roy's abdomen in a too-focused strike. The Altean lord's eyes widened as Roy hit the ground, bleeding and panting heavily, one gloved hand over the wound.

"Roy…?" Marth uttered without thinking, dropping the now bloody sword.

"Hey, can we get a doctor over here?!"

"Someone's been cut! They're bleeding a lot!"

"Hahhh…hahhh…" Roy's eyes lidded, he wasn't going to be able to stay conscious at this rate. He managed to sit up as Marth dropped to his knees to try and support him. Roy gave him a small smile before he passed out.

"I…" Marth frowned, shaking his head. "I didn't mea…I…" He looked down at the cut open area Roy was covering. The armor near the wound had part of it broken off, cracks reaching up towards the breastplate.

Just how much force did he put behind that swing…?

…and how much damage would that have done to a regular person?

' _Like that matters! They would've deserved worse! The things they were saying…they would've deserved_ worse _!'_

"I'm here!" Dr. Mario arrived, panting as he slowed his running to a stop. He glanced around the obvious crowd and frowned. "Give the patient some breathing room!" He ordered. "Clear out, I can't treat them otherwise."

The crowd reluctantly parted, though some people lingered to take pictures or tweet the situation. Dr. Mario gave them one last glare before they finally scattered. He turned his attention to the two lords and raised a brow. The doctor shook his head and sighed.

He was going to _love_ this story, wasn't he?

.:-.:.-:.

' _I swear I'll be nicer to Ike if Roy gets out of this as good as new again.'_ Marth promised as he sat outside of Dr. Mario's clinic. _'…just a little bit, though. I'm not as capable at miracles as Naga is, after all.'_ He nodded to himself, satisfied with that added condition.

Nurse Peach walked out of the clinic, eyes bright and smile cheery. Her expression turned stern as soon as her eyes fell on Marth, however, which meant he was in for a lecture.

"Is he-?"

"He'll be fine." Nurse Peach answered Marth's question pre-emptively, knowing full well that the ex-prince wouldn't have listened to a word she said until he knew the redhead was all right.

"Thank Naga…" Marth sighed in relief. _'Damn, I have to be nicer to Ike now…'_

"Do you have any idea how much power you put behind that attack?" Nurse Peach asked, narrowing her eyes.

"…I had no intention of holding back." Marth admitted. The Hero King had learned a long time ago that it was unwise to lie to an expert in the medical field.

"And had the recipient of that blow been anyone other than another Smasher, they definitely wouldn't have lived through it." Nurse Peach crossed her arms.

' _Trying to kill them was kind of the point…'_ Marth knew better than to say aloud. At his silence, Nurse Peach sighed and rested a hand against her forehead.

"Just how did you plan to explain that person's death to Master Hand?"

"I would've crossed that bridge when I came to it." The Hero King clearly did not have a plan of action for that outcome.

She sighed. "Do I want to know why you tried to kill somebody?" Nurse Peach raised a brow. "This should be good."

"They implied that Roy could not have been added to the roster by his own merit, so therefore he had to have been using his body in untoward methods in order to join." Marth explained, not meeting her eyes.

Nurse Peach blinked. She frowned and shook her head at the absurdity of it. "…they called him a slut."

"I am not using that word, but yes." Marth nodded.

"Good thing Lyn wasn't there with you, then. That person definitely would've died." Nurse Peach chuckled. Her laugh dissolved into another stern expression before long, giving Marth a level look. "That's still a bad reason to attempt murder, though."

"I see no reason in letting those wastes of space live." Marth shrugged, tone unconcerned.

"And you ended up putting Roy in the hospital because of it." Nurse Peach reminded him. "Smooth move."

"…I suppose I should've expected him to get in the way." The ex-prince muttered. "He's always meddling like that."

"Yeah, how dare he actually _genuinely_ care about your well-being?" Nurse Peach rolled her eyes, tone dripping with sarcasm. "It's not like he _loves_ you or anything…"

Marth glared at her, arms crossed. She shrugged his expression off, having been used to it since Melee. The ex-prince was always so stubborn.

"Dr. Mario and I advise against it, but Roy wants to see you." Nurse Peach narrowed her eyes at him in warning. "He's still recovering, however, so you'd best watch your strength _this time_."

Marth let his gaze fall to the floor. On the one hand, he wanted to talk to Roy and explain and apologize, but on the other, Roy was just going to agree with Nurse Peach and make him lose what little self-restraint he had left. He had promised a long time ago that he'd never hurt Roy again, and he broke that. There would be no consolation if he broke it again…

"You're really hopeless…" Nurse Peach shook her head. "Well, his door'll be open whether you choose to see him or not." She left to talk with Dr. Mario some ways away from the room Roy was in.

The Hero King watched them talk for a bit, looked down at the floor, and took a deep breath.

' _I will_ not _hurt him again.'_ With one last reminder of his promise, he stepped into Roy's room.

.:-.:.-:.

"Poyopo!" Kirby was handing a huge pill to Roy when Marth entered the room. The small alien was wearing a doctor's mirror on his head too.

"I don't think I can swallow that." Roy gave the small creature a smile as Kirby withdrew its pill with a pout.

"Poyo?" Kirby was now handing Roy a huge lollipop.

"Hahaha, I'm not fond of sweets." Roy rubbed the back of his neck. He pet Kirby on the head and glanced up at Marth.

"Hm." Kirby climbed up on Roy's shoulder to pat him on the head too. He then jumped off Roy's shoulder and walked out of the room with the lollipop in his mouth.

"Is Kirby considered a certified doctor when he copies Dr. Mario?" Marth asked.

"I doubt it, but it's too cute to not humor him a little." Roy replied. Marth pulled up a chair and took a seat next to the bed Roy was resting in. The Hero King was staring at the floor again.

"I…" Marth started before he looked up at Roy again. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Roy answered. "It's not like I haven't been through worse."

' _You mean, it's not like_ I _haven't put you through worse…'_ Marth's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm glad you're all right." Marth admitted, surprising himself at how straightforward he was.

"And I'm glad you didn't actually kill anybody." Roy responded in kind. Marth twitched at the likely unintentional bite in the redhead's words. He could never really tell if Roy did that kind of thing on purpose, but the Pheraen could hardly be called spiteful.

"They would've deserved worse." Marth quietly seethed. Roy sighed, letting his eyelids fall closed. A few seconds passed before he re-opened them.

"Pray tell what horrible crime did they commit?" Roy requested in a tired voice.

"They-!" Marth started and stopped. It hadn't even been three minutes yet, and he was already losing it. He sighed, recomposed himself, and started again. "They were insulting you."

"So they were just calling me a clone again?" Roy cocked his head. "That's nothing new. Next thing you're going to tell me is that they were saying I stole someone's spot on the roster or that I'm not worth the money." Roy sighed. "There's always going to be unsatisfied people like that."

"If it was just that, I could've ignored them." Marth clenched his fists. "If they couldn't leave that clone bullshit behind in Melee and Brawl, then they're hopeless and not even worth a glance. And I've already dealt with the 'stealing someone's spot on the roster' stupidity when Lucina was announced as a newcomer; I can handle that."

Marth looked away and crossed his arms. He contemplated telling Roy what it was that angered him enough to draw his sword, but just the memory was enough to make him want to break something. Nurse Peach and Dr. Mario weren't going to take his property damage too lightly. The minute they heard something break, they'd assume he tried to hurt Roy, and his visiting hours would be cut off without any second chance.

Roy waited with comfortable ease. Sometimes, it was better to just leave people alone until they were comfortable enough to continue again. Prodding someone relentlessly wasn't always the best solution, after all.

Marth bit his lower lip, dragged his teeth down the membrane, and sighed. He looked back to Roy with a small frown.

"But…they," Marth narrowed his eyes, "they implied that you…slept around to get in the roster."

Roy raised both eyebrows, stunned silent. A few seconds later, he put a hand over his mouth and looked away, trembling with laughter. Marth frowned at the action.

"Wow, I don't think…ahahahaha! I've ever been called a slut before…!" Roy laughed harder.

"A filthy word like that shouldn't come out of your mouth." Marth stated evenly. "And I fail to see how this is at all humorous!"

"But, I mean, where did they even come up with that idea?" Roy calmed down considerably quick. "Is it my new clothes? I bet it's my new clothes."

"That's absurd." Marth shook his head.

"Exactly." Roy grinned. "Who would believe a couple of losers that throw around baseless accusations like that, anyway?"

"It's still…" Marth fidgeted. He hadn't expected Roy to quite respond like this. It made his outrage look trivial in retrospect. "They had no right to call you that."

"They _don't_ , but they're still going to say it anyway." Roy shrugged. "You know how people are. They like to think they're right and that everyone everywhere should have to listen to what _they_ want no matter how unreasonable their demands are."

"And I'm tired of that." Marth crossed his arms. "You deserved better than their ceaseless whining about how 'you shouldn't be here.' As if they can talk when they cheered as _Ike_ was confirmed for thi-."

"Oh, is _that_ it?" Roy interrupted him, raising a brow. "Yeah, I remember when Ike was announced to return to the roster. People were really happy about that announcement, weren't they? I thought they would've invited Micaiah or Chrom instead, but Ike was a pretty big surprise."

"I would've liked it better if Micaiah or Chrom had gotten in." Marth admitted.

"Yeah, because you're great when it comes to meeting new people…" Roy chuckled. Marth narrowed his eyes at the other lord.

"It would only be fair." Marth reasoned. "Ike had his time in Brawl, he didn't need to come back in this tournament. For what reason could they possibly justify bringing him back? What exactly is _so_ great about that meathead that he got to come back when you-?!" Marth sighed, pausing to take a breath. "Well, you came back eventually, at least. That's the only reason I'm not going to complain anymore."

"Hmm…" Roy hummed. "So, you think people should've welcomed me back the same way they did Ike, huh?"

"No." Marth shook his head. "They should've done better than that because you're better than Ike. By _leagues_."

"Well, now you're just asking for too much." Roy laughed. "They'd never welcome me back like that. Not when I was just your moveset clone and another generic Fire Emblem lord in their eyes."

"You're easily one of the kindest and most patient lords I'd ever met." Marth ran a hand through his hair impatiently. "I don't understand what more anyone can ask from you."

"So I shouldn't bother trying anymore because it'll never be enough?" Roy cocked his head.

'' _Like you did.''_ Was what Roy could've added, but didn't say.

"Hmph." Marth turned away, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "They say perfection doesn't exist in nature, but that's because perfection didn't exist until you were made. You're more than enough as you are."

"And that's why I don't really care if they call me a slut or a clone or whatever." Roy chimed. " _You_ – someone I love dearly – think I'm perfect the way I am, and that's enough for me."

Marth uncrossed his arms and opened his eyes, turning his attention back to the beaming redhead. Roy had a strength that was worth envying…

"You know, someone told me a long time ago that not everyone in the world's going to love you, so you should focus on the opinions of those that matter to you and pay no mind to the rest." Roy recalled. "That someone's my boyfriend now, and I think it's one of the most important things he's ever told me."

Marth leaned over to brush away some stray red strands out of Roy's eyes, smiling.

"Your boyfriend sounds like a sap." The Altean chuckled lightly.

"He is an insufferable one." Roy nodded at Marth's offended look. "But I wouldn't have him any other way."

.:-.:.-:.

"We can both do this stadium thing now?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, they introduced the Co-op choice in Brawl and brought it back for this tournament." Marth nodded. "Did you want to try Multi-man Smash with me?"

"Of course!" Roy grinned. "Oh, but it looks like we have to wait till Not-Mark and Lucina are done." He pointed to the battling pair behind the viewing glass.

"Thoron!" the female tactician shot the spell across the stage while Lucina was throwing one of the miis off the platform.

"You know they're called, 'Robin,' right?" Marth reminded him.

"I don't want to hear that from the guy who occasionally calls them, 'Chris.'" Roy pouted. "Don't act like you never make that mistake too."

"Hey, Lucina's fighting!"

"Ah, she's as sexy as always…."

"My waifu!"

Marth and Roy both grimaced at the voices of the onlookers in the audience with them. If it wasn't haters, it was the more… _enthusiastic_ fans they had to worry about. Roy felt really bad for Lucina while Marth resolved to try to protect her more than he already was.

"It's too bad we have to keep Marth in the roster too. He should just leave already when Lucina's so much better in every way!"

Marth rolled his eyes at the comment.

' _Right, because I don't have boobs you can jerk off to?'_ He thought.

And then Roy suddenly backhanded the stadium goer who said that. Hard enough that the aforementioned stadium goer hit the floor with a skid.

Marth stared at the stadium goer. Then at Roy who was casually dusting off his fist. Then at the stadium goer who was getting up and yelling that Roy wouldn't get away with that. Then at Roy who scoffed and said the stadium goer might want to run before Lucina, the Robins, and Chrom learn that the stadium goer badmouthed the Hero King they all looked up to so much. The stadium goer was now running away.

Marth went back to just staring at Roy, disappointed in the redhead's easy slip into violence while new admiration made the Pheraen look like an angel.

He settled for disappointment, though.

"Roy!" Marth tugged at the redhead's cape, tone scolding.

"What?" Roy asked innocently. "If they wanted to talk about how much they don't like you, then they can make an 'I Hate Marth' club and talk shit there. _I_ don't want to hear any of it, though."

"That doesn't justify backhanding them…" Marth raised a brow, amused.

"You're the first lord in our franchise. _You_ deserve more respect than that," Roy reasoned, not missing a beat, "and at least I had no intention of actually killing them. They were also being creepy to Lucina."

"Okay, I'll admit they at least deserved for Lucina's honor." Marth conceded. "But you threatened to tell my fanclub about what they said. That's a worse death sentence than what I was going to do to those other assholes."

"Oh really?" Roy cocked his head, ruining whatever innocence he had in the matter. "I didn't think they were _that_ bad."

"So, what, I'm not allowed to fight for your honor, but you're allowed to fight for mine?" Marth crossed his arms, brow raised, smirking a little.

"All right, so I'm a hypocrite! Took you long enough to figure that out." Roy stuck his tongue out at the other lord. "Shame on me, I guess."

"That's fine." Marth chuckled. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

' _You're perfect, hypocrisy and all…'_

.-.=:=.-.

KN: You're allowed to be happy and passionate and enthusiastic about the things you like! Everyone has things they don't like, and even if they don't dig your thing, it doesn't mean you have to feel bad about what you love.

KN: Unless you like mass-murdering people in real life or some shit. Or you're being really gross and obsessive to an unhealthy degree, I don't know. Hurting people with the things you like isn't cool, kids. Be **safe** and happy about the things you like.

KN: Happy birthday, kouhai! I hope you have a good one!


End file.
